


Of Tests and Temptations

by thelostisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostisland/pseuds/thelostisland
Summary: Set around a month before Amy’s sergeant exam. She has been so tensed about studying for the exam that she has unintentionally ignored Jake’s desires for a long time. But one night she realizes her mistake which is followed by her making it up to him. One shot fic.





	1. Jake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at writing a mature fic which now that I've tried I realise is quite difficult to write. Please tell me if you guys like it. :)
> 
> I previously posted this on fanfiction.net with the same name.

** _ CHAPTER 1 - Jake _ **

Jake knows Amy is stressed out about her sergeant’s exam. But he also knows that she’s going to ace the test because she is the most brilliant person he knows. But until she has actually given the test she would not rest. “She’s so beautiful even in her frenzied state”, Jake thinks to himself and his heart warms up at the sight of her.

But there’s also a sad feeling in a corner of his heart and he feels guilty to feel that way. The test was just one month away so of course Amy was fully focused on that but it has been two months since they had made love and he really missed the feeling of kissing her like the world was gonna end tomorrow. Even though she was sitting right across the bed at her study table he missed her. But he knew better than to say anything to her because he wasn’t gonna be the reason she got distracted. The precinct’s constant drama and her cases were enough to do that.

He was always going to support her through everything even if it meant giving her the space she needs. But still he did miss her.

“Okay enough moping”, he mumbled to himself and looked over at Amy one last time. Hunkered over her notes – wide eyed, lips moving silently she was not aware of him watching her. He smiled and said – “Goodnight Ames. Please sleep on time okay?”

Amy looked up as if it had suddenly dawned on her that Jake hadn’t slept yet. “Yeah?”

“I said goodnight. Please come to bed soon. You need to take some rest too. You’re gonna ace this test, okay?” 

“Thanks babe. I will. Goodnight.”

But just as he was about to turn the light of his side of the bed off he looked her straight in the eye, trying to tell her how much he misses her but instead just smiled and said, “I love you, you know.” And shut the lights off.

He thought Amy would say something but when she didn’t he decided to go to sleep. And just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Amy whisper in his ear ‘I love you too Jake’. As soon as he fell asleep he started dreaming about her.

_She had just come out of shower. Her hair was wet and she was wearing his bathrobe. Coming closer to him she dropped the bathrobe and sat on his lap, naked._

_‘Oh Ames!’ he sighed. She kissed him._

_‘You’re so hot when you wake up’, she told him and ran her hand through his hair, gently pulling them and then closing the distance between them she kissed him and started pushing him on the bed. She was now moving down on him, her back arched so he could see his favorite butt. Her mouth was on his cock now and she was moaning and licking him. _

_‘Oh babe you’re so good’, he exclaimed and Amy continued sucking on him. But then something changed. The pleasure he was experiencing suddenly became 1000 times more real, his penis actually felt warm and wet. _

His eyes flew open and he looked down to find Amy almost naked actually doing what he was dreaming about.

Talk about dreams coming true!


	2. Amy

** _ CHAPTER – 2 (Amy) _ **

“Gosh I’m never going to be a sergeant!” Amy mentally screamed. There’s so much to cover in such a short time and with her job keeping her busy she doesn’t know how she’s gonna be able to finish even reading through all this much less revise.

Jake had been so supportive of her. Trying to make breakfast in the morning he had even boiled eggs the other day. He cleaned, he did the dishes, took all her calls. Just him being there gave her strength and peace.

Lost in hundreds of pages Jake’s voice broke her reverie.

“Yeah?” She looked up to him. She hadn’t heard what he had said.

“I said goodnight. Please come to bed soon. You need to take some rest too. You’re gonna ace this test, okay?” 

“Thanks babe. I will. Goodnight.” She smiled at how lucky she was to have him in her life. But then she saw something flash in his eyes. He looked at her with an intensity as if wanting to say something but deciding against it.

“I love you, you know.” He said and turned off the lights on his side. And with that Amy was transported to the night a week ago.

_ That day she_ _ was particularly stressed out about completing this book and had refused to come out to eat. Jake didn’t give up though. He brought the pizza box in their bedroom and held up the slice to her mouth saying ‘Who said you have to use your hand to do something when you can directly use your mouth for that.’ He winked suggestively and pushed the slice towards her signaling her to eat from his hand. ‘Babe you eat, I eat or no one eats. Stop starving yourself.’ _

_As they were almost finished eating with only the last bite remaining, Jake put a half of the piece in his mouth and came close to her. Amy took the remaining bite and he kissed her._

_It wasn’t a hungry kiss but it wasn’t a chaste one either. It lingered on for a little longer and just as he was about to pull away Amy pulled him towards her grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and kissed him back. Gosh how long had it been since she had kissed him? This exam was taking a toll not only on her but on Jake too and she hadn’t realised that until now. _

_But then he pulled apart. She could see the longing in his eyes and just as she was about to tell him that she misses him too, Jake’s expressions changed and he put on a stern expression. She realised he was about to bust out a Holt impression._

_‘Detective Santiago! You have a lifetime to have phenomenol sexual intercourse with Detective Peralta, but not enough time to become the youngest sergeant of the 99. So get back to being nerdy.’ He broke the character with a wide smile._

_“Oh Jake!” Amy sighed and got up to hug him. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. _

_“I’m gonna go over to Charles’ now. We’re going to watch ‘Tangled’ for the boy’s night. It was Charles’ turn to pick up a movie. Gahh I don’t like those children movies. I want to watch movies for adults. Adults and teens. Anyway gotta go. I love you.”_

_Amy watched him ramble like he always does and bid him adieu. The next day when she woke up she was back to her routine, the previous evening out of her mind._

But tonight looking at him when he said ‘I love you, you know’, she remembered how she had felt that night. Amy missed him and even though they lived together she had been so busy with studying that she had completely forgotten about him. She watched him as he fell asleep and realised that she hadn’t replied to him. So she got up, went over to his side of the bed and whispered in his ear – “I love you too Jake” and kissed him on his cheek. When he didn’t move she realized he had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she went back to her chair and watched him sleep. He was on his back wearing his favorite light grey t-shirt, his hands folded over his abdomen. Amy could see his bare arms and just a hint of muscles underneath which underplayed how strong his arms actually were. She traced the vein running through his arm to his hands.

His hands! Jake’s hands were one of the reasons she had been so attracted to him initially. Those strong, long, beautiful fingers; the veins that protruded from the back of his hand; the way his fingers curled up when he held a gun, so firm and confident did something unearthly to her and she had to keep herself in check from staring too long. Of course that didn’t matter anymore. She could stare at his hands as long as she wanted because every inch of this man now belonged to her.

Amy wondered how she got to be so fortunate. To be here, right this moment sitting across this wonderful goofball who was so brilliant and insightful at the same time.

Amy’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a sound that she loved to hear. It was Jake’s sigh. But he was sleeping. When she looked closely, she saw his face donning the softest expressions that always made her go weak in the knees. She heard him sigh again, this time speaking softly – “Oh Ames!”

Her heart somersaulted violently as she realized he was dreaming about her. She cursed herself for being so preoccupied and got up from her chair and went by his side of the bed. She wasn’t going to make them both suffer like this anymore. Taking off her clothes she was in her innerwear within few seconds. Jake was smiling now, his sighs increasing in frequency.

She carefully lifted up the blanket he was tucked in and saw through his sweatpants how hard he was. She appreciated the sight for a moment, thanking the gods for blessing her with such a perfect man with both a big goofball heart and a big boink beast. Oh the sight made Amy wet with anticipation.

She carefully got on the bed and sitting with knees on either side of him she removed his sweatpants along with boxers in one swift motion. Although still asleep, she heard him mumbling, “Oh babe you’re so good.”

Amy couldn’t take it any longer. She bent down and licked him along his length. Jake stirred. Taking that as a positive sign she took him into her mouth and started sucking on him, all the while looking at his face. After five strokes, his eyes flew open and his smile was replaced by the look of surprise, then wonder and then utter bliss and he spoke so softly and endearingly that Amy swore her walls squeezed at the sound of him.

“Oh Ames! I love you.” He put his fingers in her hair and gently pulled her head towards his using his palm and kissed her. This time he didn’t hold back and kissed her as if she was a heavy downpour and he was standing in a desert, thirsty, savouring every drop she had to offer. Putting his tongue in her mouth he devoured the inside of her mouth and then traced her lips with his tongue and kissed her some more until they were both out of breath. They pulled apart and Amy let out a whine. He smiled but then saw her eyes which were moist.

“What is it babe?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m so sorry babe. I’ve been so distracted with my preparation that I didn’t give you enough time. You’ve been so supportive of me and all I’ve been is a crappy distracted girlfriend. I miss you babe. And I love you, so SO MUCH!” and she buried her face in his shoulders.

Jake stroked her back and then pulled her chin up to face her. “Ames, you know I love you very much but if you insult my girlfriend one more time I’m not talking to you again.” She chuckled and then kissed him. He continued, “Babe you’re the best girlfriend ever. Being a sergeant is your dream and you deserve it. You’re too smart to let these things bother you. Besides, I was counting on having sex with you for fourteen hours straight after you had given your exam and that would’ve compensated for it more than enough.”

Amy visibly relaxed in his arms and kissed his neck. “You’re the best boyfriend in the whole world, you know. And you don’t have to wait until next month. Because I’m already super wet for you right now.”

With this she got up and pulled his t-shirt over his head in one quick motion and kissed him again – first on the lips and then moved down biting the skin under in his chin and licked the bulge in his neck. As he moaned she moved towards his collarbone, biting lightly and sucking on the tender skin, then moved down nibbling and splaying wet kisses all over his chest. Then she licked his nipples and sucked on them till she heard him moan. Satisfied, she reached down between his legs. But this time she teased him. With a few licks on the tip she kissed his thighs, left a bigger bite mark there, licked it and then moved up.

Taking his length in her left hand, she gently started stroking him and opened her mouth to take his balls in wholly and caressed them with her tongue and sucked on them leaving Jake gasping for air and calling out her name with the kind of passion he mustered only when he was utterly vulnerable. She then took his cock in her in her mouth again, this time swallowing him till he reached her throat and started moving her head sucking and licking alternately.

Jake trembled with joy and sighed. Watching him squirm like this made Amy wonder how could she have gone on so long without this. After a while he came inside her throat with a groan, his hips clenched they rose up slightly above the bed and then fell down like a limp doll, breathing heavily. Amy swallowed and moved up to kiss him.

She thought he might need some time to recover but today he was charged up with something she hadn’t seen in quite a while. As soon as their kiss deepened he was beginning to get hard again.

His hands which had already unbuttoned her bra were now roaming downwards towards her centre. As he reached towards her clitoris, Amy moaned into his mouth.

“Wow Ames, you really weren’t exaggerating how wet you are.” And with that he started kissing her neck and busied his hands with the left one gently stroking her nipples and the other firmly stroking her clitoris.

“Fuck me Jake”, Amy moaned no longer able to bear it now that she could feel how hard he was again against her thigh.

“In a minute”, he said and his lips left her neck to suck on her breasts, his tongue circling around her nipple and then over the tip and then sucking again. After a while he moved down to kiss her abdomen and then further down to remove her underwear with his teeth to finally reach her clit. He first licked her and then sucked on it making a ‘mmm’ sound to let her know how he relishes the taste of her. He continued lapping his tongue and sucking on her until she screamed and begged him to be inside her.

Jake was more than happy to comply. Sitting with his legs folded under him he held on to her thighs and pulled her towards him and ran his cock over her labia to stimulate her clitoris one last time and lubricate himself in her cum. “May I?” he asked, hovering the tip at her entrance.

“Yes please”, whispered Amy marveling at how after all this time he still did this every time. Jake entered her gently and they both moaned at the contact, feeling complete again. He moved his hips to thrust in her slowly at first and then increasing his frequency until Amy screamed out in pleasure calling out his name. He then slowed down to pull her up to kiss her while still inside her, causing Amy to gasp at the change of angle and let out a shrill scream of joy. Amy now sat in his lap, straddling him. He moved himself so that his whole body was supported on his right hand while his left hand held Amy's bottom and he thrust in her more rapidly now. The resulting friction was so good that Amy found herself close. Jake started rubbing her clit again making Amy scream out in euphoria. As she orgasmed, her walls clenched making Jake come too. Exhausted, they both fell on the bed; faces flushed, they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

“Damn Peralta. You really outdid yourself today. I’m exhausted.”

“Well I’m not. I never get tired – Title of my sextape.”

Amy laughed and laid her head over his chest and he put his arms around her and squeezed her.

“I love you babe”, they both said at the same time and sighed. And at that moment, Amy knew that no matter what happens in her test, she would be okay as long as this man was by her side.

_*FIN*_


End file.
